


It started with a lie

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Ciel goes to a coffee shop his twin brother frequents. Once he is there he’s mistaken for his brother by the barista, the same barista he and his friend Alois have had a crush on. He had a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel sat at the bar, leaning his head on his hand, letting out a small puff of air. "How long does it take to get some decent service over here, hmm?" He sounded like a child, he wasn't, he was in fact, twenty-one. He may not look it, but he was. It seemed as if he stopped growing when he was thirteen.

"Ah, have some patience." The barista replied finishing up an order and placing it in front of a woman. He took his time, probably trying to anger Ciel more, it was working.

"Hey-!" Ciel was cut off mid-sentence by the barista.

"I'm here, I'm here." He paused, looking at Ciel for a moment. "Hmm."

"What?"

"You seem like a tea person, why are you here?" Ciel went to say something but stopped.

"I need the energy, exams." He nodded, as if that was a satisfying answer.

"Then you will like this, it's my _specialty._" Ciel eyed him, thinking about his answer. "I promise it's not spiked." He put his hands up in defense, an innocent smile on his lips.

"...Okay"

Sebastian grabbed some ingredients that were foreign to Ciel, or maybe he didn't care enough to pay attention to them. He tapped the side of his face, impatiently waiting. _How long is this going to take? If I'm late Elizabeth and brother will be pissed._ He let out a groan.

The barista laughed a bit and Ciel crossed his arms. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry, sorry." The barista smirked a bit. "You've been here before, I recognize that blue hair." He paused for a moment clicking his tongue. "Ciel was it?"

See Ciel had two options, he could've told the truth and said: _no, I'm Astre, I'm Ciel's twin brother._

Or he could've lied and said: _yes._

He chose the latter option.


	2. ~The Blond One~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel meets with his friend Alois

"What do you mean I can't go back to the cafe?" Ciel's brother, the real Ciel, knitted his brows and narrowed his eyes.

"It's, uh" he paused, thinking of an excuse. He really didn't think this through. "Just don't go. Got it?" Ciel pleaded with him and his brother reluctantly agreed.

"You owe me-" His brother was cut-off by the doorbell ringing. Ciel's eye widened and he quickly spun around and ran to the door. Oh how he has never been more happy to see the annoying blond in his life. For once he was happy that the blond came over without warning. He opened the door revealing a boy Ciel's age wearing a mulberry purple crop-top and denim short shorts. 

"I have arrived." The blond spoke, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. Ciel shook his head and sighed.

"Let's go, Alois." Ciel lead the other boy upstairs to his room. Alois and Ciel entered his room and Alois flopped onto the bed, groaning.

"I have a problem." The other boy sat up straight and quirked his head to the side.

"I'm listening." Ciel explained the situation to his friend in the best way he could.

"You're joking," the other boy clapped his hands and fell into a fit a laughter. "You? Flustered?"

"I was not flustered, I was just-" The blond grinned and Ciel huffed. "I got caught up in the moment and I said yes." This seemed to amuse the other boy more because he fell back onto the bed. Snorting with laughter.

"I just can't believe, you, the one who barely shows emotions-"

"Can we talk about something else?" The boy threw his hands up in defense and sighed.

"Fine, fine." They both stayed silent for a moment. "But which barista was it?" 

"I'm going to kill you."

"I need to know for scientific purposes." Alois protested.

"I doubt you have even taken a science class? Or paid attention to one?" The blond huffed and crossed his arms, now sitting up.

"Just tell me!"

"The one with the black hair and red eyes." 

"Oh I am _so_ going with you."


	3. ~the barista~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Alois talk to Sebastian when a surprise guest appears.

Arriving they sat on the chairs at the bar and Alois ordered a coffee and Ciel did as well. Sebastian came up to them and took their order.

"Oh, so you're the barista?" Biting his lip, Alois scanned him with his eyes even though he saw him almost daily. "Nice a-" Stomping on Alois's foot before he could finish that sentence he sighed.

"Yes?" Sebastian, who was washing a cup with a worn green rag that fit his red and white checkered apron and black shirt underneath. His long hair in a low messy bun. His jeans had tears in them and they were high waisted. He turned his head and looked at Ciel.

"Fuck I was staring." A smirk on his lips, Alois stared at him. "I said that out loud, I did, didn't I?"

"You have a coffee stain on your apron." Grinning ear to ear, Alois placed his hands on the smaller boy who was sitting in of the chairs. Face flushed red, staring at the floor. "Quite nasty!"

"Shit! A bead of sweat slid down his face and he sat the cup. He then wiped the sweat off his face. "Mey-rin is gonna kill me!" He took off his apron, revealing a black Queen t-shirt. 

"Girlfriend?" Alois quirked his head to the side.

"No, coworker and close friend." He sighed. "And one that's gonna kill me." Alois waved and Ciel awkwardly finger gunned him as he ran into the backroom.

Ciel rubbed his face, groaning and swinging his feet violently back and forth. Holding back laughter, Alois patted him on the back. Comforting his lovestruck or crushstruck friend. "You love him."

"I hate you."

"When you get married and adopt a bunch of kids can I be the godfather?" Alois grinned and Ciel shot him an icy glare. "Okay, I'll shut up."

"Sebastian! You did what! Nina made this specifically for this place and you ruined it, you did!" A high pitched voice, who Ciel and Alois assumed was Mey-rin, scolded. Alois sipped on his whipped iced coffee with extra sugar.

"Mey-rin I'm sorry! I don't remember it happening!" She huffed and relented.

"It's fine, I'll just ask Nina to make a new one."

"Thanks, how's Ran-mao, oh, and how's the adoption process?"

"Good, and honestly rough but it's okay, it is." 

"I'm sorry. Any kid would be lucky to have parents like you. Anyway, I'm still on my shift."

"Shit he's coming! Act normal!" Alois yelled as he propped his leg on the barista bar and Ciel laid his head on his arms.

"Um, no feet on the bar." He shook his head in confusion. "First-time saying that." His gaze lingered to Ciel. "Uh, you okay?"

Ciel perked up. "Well my dog shit on my shoe so, yeah. That was a great off." Sebastian covered his mouth and laughed lightly.

"I have cats but I do understand the shit part." He smiled, eyes crinkling. "Hmm. You don't like coffee, I have tea if you want some?"

"Tea?" Ciel questioned.

"We rarely use it." Leaning on the counter behind the bar he tilted his head upwards in thought. "Earl Grey right, you seem like an Earl Grey guy." He spun around and began making the tea before Ciel could answer. "I find it weird you don't order your usual."

"Taste buds man, weird." Ciel pursed his lips. As they sat there talking, every fear Ciel had about talking to Sebastian floating away till the door to the shop opened. 

"Welcome to the Koffe House!" Sebastian greeted making the tea. Ciel felt his heart hit the floor hearing two familiar giggles.

"Ciel." Alois tugged on Ciel's shirt. "We've got major problems." Hesitantly, Ciel turned his chair around spotting one buttery blonde haired girl and the other a dark emerald green hair. 

"Elizabeth and Sieglinde. Fuck." Ciel buried his head in his hands and Alois pretended to stare out of the window.

"Ast-" Alois jumped up and faux bumped into her, cutting her off. 

"Just go with it," Alois whispered into her ear as she helped him up. She squinted her eyes at him. Alois then patted down his off the shoulder crop top and shorts.

"Why did your friend run into that couple?" Eyes closed, Ciel, placed his head on the top of his hands.

"Umm, he's uh, he has anger issues. Really bad." Sebastian nodded.

"Wierd, doesn't seem the type."

"I know right." 

"Here's your tea." Ciel took a sip of it and nodded in approval. "If I'm gonna be honest I made sure it took extra long just so I could talk to you." Ciel face flushed pink.

"I-"

"Hey Ciel." Elizabeth smiled. She wore a white shirt with poofy sleeves and a pastel pink overalls, with white stockings and pink heels. Her hair is in pigtails.

"Hey Lizzy." He gritted his teeth.

"Wait a minute, you're As-" Sieglinde was cut off.

"Nope!"

"Elizabeth, the same as always I'm guessing?" She nodded and Sebastian went to work.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"He thinks I'm Ciel."

"And you're letting him think that. That is so wrong-"

"Here you go. Anything for you Sieglinde?"

"I'm good."

"You know what, we've got to go." Sieglinde and Elizabeth waved goodbye and left.

"That was weird, she's normally nice to you." Sebastian tilted his head.

"This is getting fun." Alois chuckled, taking a huge sip of his coffee.

"She also has anger issues."


	4. ~ice rink part 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois gets dumped and Ciel gets an invite

Seeing the man, Alois "loved", kiss that lavender haired girl was the final straw. Yes, he knew that Claude should treat him better and not lead him on. His few friends would say that frequently. Especially Astre(Ciel's).

But...but something in Alois loved to be used, he felt needed, cared for. Now he knew that the yellowed eyed man felt nothing for him. It killed him. He spent ages trying to earn his affections to be written off for some girl. Some girl that's not even pretty!

It pissed him off, it made his fists clench and teeth chatter. He also wanted to cry. And that's why we are where we are now. On Ciel's bed, his head in his friend's lap, tears streaming down his face. Occasional sobs coming from him.

Calming him, Ciel just stroked his hair. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Sobbing, Ciel passed him a tissue. Wiping his friend's tears and nose for him. "I hate him!" He gripped the pillow beside him and then threw it off the bed in anger and let out a sob.

"Listen, Sieglinde and Elizabeth we'll come over." He his perked up a little bit and his frown eased. "Sieglinde we'll talk you up and threaten to kill him for you." A weak laugh escaped Alois and then he began to dig his head deeper into his friend's lap trying to claw his way out of this situation. "Elizabeth will do your hair, makeup, and clothes while comforting while the both of you cry together, kay?" 

"Kay." Sniffling he sat up. "Can Elizabeth curl my hair?" Ciel gave him a comforting smile and wrapped him into a tight hug. 

"I'm sure she will."

* * *

"That was my morning," watching Sebastian's expression, Ciel paused. "Yours?" He pursed his plump painted garnet lips. _God, he's so attractive. _Ciel couldn't help but stare at his lips and not his eyes.

"Uhhh-" he tapped on his chin and Ciel couldn't help but notice how beautifully painted his red and black nails were. "Noticing my nails? Got them done this morning actually." He leaned on the counter, his trenchcoat opening up and revealing his black halter top and high wasted jeans with rips in them. _Damn._ He put his finger up as if he gonna state a fact. "Also, it's interesting you say that because a particular enemy-"

"You have enemies?" Biting his lip and propping his chin on the palm of his hand. He bore into Sebastian's eyes. His cobalt blue turtle neck sleeve drooped as the hand that held his tea tightened. If Ciel was dumb he would've thought he saw Sebastian shiver under his gaze. But he didn't. Why would he?

"Yes, I do." Now sitting crisscrossed on the counter he continued. "My step-brother, actually, was recently talking about a boy named Alois to his girlfriend Hannah." Piercing eyes gazed into Ciel's eyes and his heart fluttered for a moment and heat raised to his cheeks. He glanced away for a moment and breathed in and out.

"Interesting." Feeling the anger boil up inside of him, he popped his knuckles. He felt rage. Alois was his friend and no one was allowed to treat him poorly. Chewing on his lip he sighed.

Noticing the anger boiling inside of his friend Sebastian spoke. "Anyway, a couple of my friends were wanting to go ice-skating and I was wondering if you'd like to join me-us?" Eyes flicking up to Sebastian he suppressed a smile. "You can bring Alois since he is going through so much and I feel partially responsible for that. I also think I have a friend that would cheer him up." Ciel smiled.

"Hmm." Ciel pursed his blush painted lips. "Let me check my calendar but yes," Sebastian smirked and went to say something snarky but was cut off. 

"Sebastian! Stop slacking." An older man ordered.

"Sorry! See you at the ice rink at six?" He said, heading towards the backroom.

"Yeah!" _Holy shit._

Feeling like he was on cloud nine as he returned home he was met with his brother and Alois chatting on the couch. Alois was telling the real Ciel his whole history with Claude, his head in his lap. "I just-I did everything for the bastard!"

"What the hell is going on?" Normally the boys would nearly tear each other's heads off but were talking. Normally.

"I'm helping Alois." Ciel shook his head.

"Is this a joke?" Ciel ran his finger through his hair.

"No." The real Ciel shook his head. "Turns out we have a lot in common." Ignoring that whole situation he went on to his problem.

"Alois we're going to the ice rink." Alois bolted right up.

"Oooh, can Ciel go with us! Please Astre!" The real Ciel tilted his head at his brother. He groaned.

"It's with Sebastian. So Ciel you're me." He explained to them and Alois finger gunned him.

"Got it."

After getting off the phone with Sieglinde and Elizabeth. Ciel turned to Alois and his brother. "How did you two become friends?"

* * *

"So you're telling me it's just all a lie?!" Lizzy yelled as she brushed Ciel's hair.

"First of all ow! And no, I'm being true to myself just not to my name." Sieglinde shrugged. "Not exactly."

"Eh, I get it." Sieglinde added.

"But you didn't lie to me?" Brushing Ciel's hair harder, Lizzy protested.

"How would you know that?" She teased.

"I-I wouldn't!" Her eyes widened with fear and the possibility her love might be a lie.

"I'm messing around. It's okay, Liz." Sieglinde blew her a kiss and Lizzy sighed.

"We've got to go Alois and Ciel." Ciel sprang up and turned to the others. "See you later!"


End file.
